


Now Purple With Love's Wound

by IShouldBeWriting



Series: Breakable [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some men say it with flowers, Becker says it with chocolate. So exactly what kind of chocolate was it that Becker gave to Jess when he returned to the office?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Purple With Love's Wound

It doesn't have orange in it, that's for certain, but it is unusual. Salep Çikolata. Intrigued, Jess turned over the wrapper of the chocolate bar in her hands to read the back of the label. The majority of the text was unreadable, written in the flowing font of some foreign tongue with which she was not familiar. On the bottom corner of the bar, overlaying the original wrapper was a white sticker in English. "Imported from Turkey". Curiouser and curiouser. She carefully entered the exact name on the front of the bar into a web browser on her computer. One of the first entries was titled "What is Salep?" Perfect! Jess tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and eagerly clicked on the link.

"Salep is a Turkish food made from the roots of several species of orchids. The term can refer to both the roots themselves and a beverage made from the roots". Perplexed, Jess continued reading. A few moments later, she stopped dead, with her mouth open in a small surprised "oh!" of amazement. And as luck would have it, Becker walked in at that very moment.

"Because the roots of the orchids used to make salep have a rather suggestive shape, this food has historically been used as an aphrodisiac."


End file.
